


Leaving

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-19
Updated: 2006-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Reflections of Remus Lupin as he closes yet another chapter of his life.





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He was skilled in many ways, but this past year seemed to have been the first time in a long time when his skills were welcomed.

Appreciated.

Perhaps even admired.

With a sardonic smile, Remus Lupin packed the last of his bags and made to leave the grounds once and for all. There were those to whom etiquette required him to offer his goodbyes, but it was almost certainly easier if he chose not to.

It was a relief in many ways, to be leaving when the school year was actually done, rather than in the middle of it, as he had predicted with cynicism all those months ago when Dumbledore offered him the post.

He'd gone into the commitment halfheartedly, with no expectations. _Expect nothing and you'll never be disappointed._ He'd been saying this to himself for so many years that there was really no other way to approach it.

At some point, however, circumstances changed. His perspective changed. Whether or not he should attribute this to the recent revision of history, the coming dark days, or his newly formed bond with a group of young soldiers, he could not say.

But it didn't matter. When you change the way you look at things, the things you're looking at can change.  



End file.
